The Future of Us
by bowtiedlandshark
Summary: The Glee kids have all graduated and now it's time to take on their biggest challenge yet, adulthood and raising a family.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_*__Author Note: This "chapter" is just giving you, the reader, basic/important background information*_

**Noah Puckerman** has five children (Beth [26], Nolan [17], Cady [16], Skylar [16], Leo [15]). Beth belongs to Quinn Fabray, Nolan belongs to Lauren Zizes, Cady belongs to Brittany Pierce, Skylar belongs to Santana Lopez, and Leo belongs to unknown (basically dropped off at Puck's by someone; don't worry, I have a plan). Skylar is transgender (F-M). Beth is off on her own, Nolan lives with Lauren and Joe Hart (yes, Lauren Zizes married Joe Hart because I love her character, but had no idea who to pair her with), Cady and Skylar live with Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, and Puck's sister Sarah has custody of Leo because of legal issues with Puck, but he spends most of his time at the Lopez-Pierce household. Although Puck seems like a deadbeat father, he truly loves and cares about his kids. Currently single.

**Brittany Lopez-Pierce** has two children (Cady [16], Raegan [15]). Raegan belongs to Artie Abrams and Cady, as said before, belongs to Noah Puckerman. Brittany and Santana has custody of both children. Now married to Santana Lopez-Pierce.

**Santana Lopez-Pierce** has two children (Caroline [22], Skylar [16]). She only has custody of Skylar because she was only the surrogate for Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson when Caroline was born. Now married to Brittany Lopez-Pierce.

**Rachel and Finn Hudson** have two children (Christopher [17], Barbra [17]). They adopted Barbra when she was just a day old, but Christopher is their biological child.

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson** have three children (Caroline [22], Elizabeth [20], Everett [15]). Caroline's surrogate mother is Santana Lopez, but none of the children know. Elizabeth and Everett were adopted. Caroline is named after Kurt's step-mother Carole Hudson-Hummel and Elizabeth is named after Kurt's deceased mother Elizabeth Hummel.

**Mercedes and Sam Evans** have two children (Monique [18], Effie [17]). Monique is African American and Effie is Caucasian.

**Lauren Zizes** (now Hart) has two children (Vendetta [18], Nolan [17]). Vendetta belongs to Joe Hart and Nolan belongs to Noah Puckerman. After Lauren and Joe got married and Vendetta was born, she cheated on Joe with Puck and Nolan was born. Now married to Joe Hart.

**Sugar Motta** (now Flanagan) has two children (Evelyn [17], Vanessa [16]). Evelyn belongs to Rory Flanagan and Vanessa belongs to Artie Abrams. Before Sugar and Rory were married, they were friends with benefits, therefore Evelyn was concieved. Again, before Rory and Sugar were married, her and Artie had a one-night-stand and Vanessa was concieved. Both children live with Rory and Sugar. Evelyn is deaf. Now married to Rory Flanagan.

**Artie Abrams** has three children (Railynn [16], Vanessa [16], and Raegan [15]). Railynn belongs to Betty Abrams, Vanessa belongs to Sugar Flanagan, and Raegan belongs to Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Before Betty and Artie were married, he got her and Sugar Flanagan pregnant around the same time, then got Brittany Lopez-Pierce pregnant. Railynn is the only child who lives with him. Now married to Betty Abrams.

**Marley Rose** (now Puckerman) has two children (Jordyn [18], Leela [13]). Jordyn belongs to Ryder Lynn and Leela belongs to Jake Puckerman. Now married to Jake Puckerman.

**Jake Puckerman** has two children (Havanna [15], Leela [13]). Havanna belongs to Bree and Leela belongs to Marley Puckerman. Now married to Marley Puckerman.

**Quinn Fabray** has two children (Beth [26], Riker [17]). Beth belongs to Noah Puckerman and Riker belongs to Jeffrey Sterling. Currently single.

**Ryder Lynn** has one child (Jordyn [18]). Jordyn belongs to Marley Puckerman. Jordyn lives with him. Currently single.

**Unique Adams** has one child (Brielle [18]). Brielle was adopted at birth. Brielle is Caucasian. Brielle calls Unique "mom". Currently single.

**Spencer and Alistair Porter **have three children (Owen [12], Jeremy [12], Matilda [4]). Owen and Jeremy were surrogate twins from Madison McCarthy, Matilda was adopted. Married a year after college.

**Mason and Jane McCarthy** have one child (Briella [2]). Married senior year.

**Roderick and Madison Meeks **have three children (Kalysta [3], Felicity [1], and a baby on the way). Married.

**Kitty Wilde and Skylar** have a child (Gena [5]) after a drunken one-night-stand.

**Dave Karofsky **has one child (Devon [19]) with his husband Greg.


	2. Character Descriptions

_**Characters**_

_**Skylar Noelle Puckerman **_

_**Parents**__: _Noah Puckerman &amp; Santana Lopez-Pierce

_**Age**__: _16 years old

_**Grade**__: _Junior at McKinley High School

_**Sexual Orientation**__: _F-M Transgender, bisexual

_**Other**__:_  
Constantly bullied due to sexuality.  
Self-Harms.  
Battles bulimia.  
Lives with Santana (mom) &amp; Brittany (mom-moms) due to legal issues with Puck (dad/daddy).  
Total mommies' boy.  
Craves Puck's attention since he was barely around while he was growing up.  
Has five siblings (Beth, Cady-Anne, Nolan, Caroline, and Leo).

_**Cady-Anne Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Noah Puckerman &amp; Brittany Lopez-Pierce

_**Age: **_16 years old

_**Grade: **_Junior at McKinley High School

_**Sexual Orientation:**_ Straight

_**Other:**_  
Best friends with Skylar.  
Very protective of her siblings.  
Despises Puck for never being around.  
Girly personality.  
Bubbly attitude.  
Enjoys shopping, dressing up with Raegan.  
Loves floral patterns.

_**Raegan May Lopez-Pierce**_

_**Parents: **_Brittany Lopez-Pierce &amp; Artie Abrams

_**Age: **_15 years old

_**Grade: **_Freshman at McKinley High

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Lives with Brittany and Santana because Brittany doesn't think Artie is capable of raising her child.  
Has a major crush on Everett Hummel-Anderson.  
Doesn't really like anyone besides mom (Santana), mom-moms (Brittany), daddy (Artie), Cady, and Railynn.  
Doesn't get along with Vanessa.  
Gets pregnant at sixteen by Nolan Puckerman.

_**Barbra Starr Hudson**_

_**Parents: **_Rachel &amp; Finn Hudson

_**Age: **_17 years old

_**Grade: **_Soon-To-Be freshman at Juilliard

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
"Mini Rachel".  
Loves Broadway, singing, dancing, and acting.  
Knows she's pretty and isn't afraid to use it to her advantage.

_**Christopher Daniel Hudson**_

_**Parents: **_Rachel &amp; Finn Hudson

_**Age: **_17 years old

_**Grade: **_Senior at a private school in NYC

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Closeted gay

_**Other:**_  
Doesn't talk much.  
Kind.  
Gentle.  
Best friends with Riker.  
Secretly loves Riker.  
Held back in kindergarten because he didn't meet the basic requirements.

_**Elizabeth Natalie Hummel-Anderson**_

_**Parents: **_Blaine &amp; Kurt Hummel-Anderson

_**Age: **_20 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Named after Kurt's deceased mother.  
Lives in Florida.  
Loves to travel.  
Visits family rarely.

_**Caroline Madelyn Hummel-Anderson**_

_**Parents: **_Kurt &amp; Blaine Hummel-Anderson (Santana Lopez-Pierce = Surrogate)

_**Age: **_22 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Bisexual, leans more toward guys

_**Other:**_  
Still lives with her fathers.  
Adores Everett.  
Calls Santana "Auntie Snixx" like the others.  
Very fragile.  
Quiet.  
Nerdy.  
Named after Kurt's step-mother.

_**Everett Devon Hummel-Anderson**_

_**Parents: **_Kurt &amp; Blaine Hummel-Anderson

_**Age: **_15 years old

_**Grade: **_Freshman at a public school in NYC (transfers later on)

_**Sexual Orientation:**_ As queer as a football bat

_**Other:**_  
Outgoing.  
Very flamboyant.  
Only openly gay kid at school.  
Gets bullied by Vendetta and Nolan.

_**Monique Jennifer Evans**_

_**Parents: **_Mercedes &amp; Sam Evans

_**Age: **_18 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Bullied because of her interracial parents and because she's African American but her sister is caucasian.  
Diva.  
"Mini Mercedes".

_**Effie Samantha Evans**_

_**Parents: **_Mercedes &amp; Sam Evans

_**Age: **_16 years old

_**Grade: **_Sophomore

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Bullied because of her interracial parents and because she's caucasian but her sister is African American.  
Friendly.  
People person.

_**Vendetta Blaire Hart**_

_**Parents: **_Lauren &amp; Joe Hart

_**Age: **_18 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Bullies most of the _Glee _kids' children.  
Homophobic.  
In love with Karofsky's son.

_**Nolan Kenneth-Thomas Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Lauren Zizes (Hart) &amp; Noah Puckerman

_**Age: **_17 years old

_**Grade: **_Junior

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
"Mini Puck".  
Bullies Everett.  
Gets Raegan pregnant.

_**Vanessa Lyn Abrams**_

_**Parents: **_Sugar Motta (Flanagan) &amp; Artie Abrams

_**Age: **_16 years old

_**Grade: **_Sophomore

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Outgoing.  
Girly.  
Loves glitter and bright colors.  
Her mother (Sugar) is rich.  
Snobby.

_**Evelyn Claire Flanagan**_

_**Parents: **_Sugar &amp; Rory Flanagan

_**Age: **_17 years old

_**Grade: **_Junior

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Lesbian

_**Other:**_  
Deaf.  
Daddy's girl.  
Hopeless romantic.

_**Railynn Maia Abrams**_

_**Parents: **_Betty &amp; Artie Abrams

_**Age: **_16 years old

_**Grade: **_Junior

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Both parents are physically handicapped.  
Plays guitar.  
Paints.

_**Jordyn Hanna Lynn**_

_**Parents: **_Marley Rose (Puckerman) &amp; Ryder Lynn

_**Age: **_18 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Snobby.  
Know-it-all.

_**Leela Beatrice Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Marley &amp; Jake Puckerman

_**Age: **_13 years old

_**Grade: **_7th grade

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Kind.  
Innocent.  
Would never hurt anyone.

_**Havanna Lee Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Bree (Unknown last name) &amp; Jake Puckerman

_**Age: **_15 years old

_**Grade: **_Freshman

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Lesbian

_**Other:**_  
Beautiful.  
Two-faced.

_**Brielle Maria Adams**_

_**Parents: **_Unique Adams

_**Age: **_18 years old

_**Grade: **_Senior

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Calls Unique "Mom".

_**Beth Diana Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Quinn Fabray &amp; Noah Puckerman

_**Age: **_26 years old

_**Grade: **_None

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Moved to California.  
Visits Puck often.  
Raised by Shelby Corcoran.  
Doesn't really care for Quinn.  
Loves her siblings, including Riker

_**Riker Jeffrey Sterling**_

_**Parents: **_Quinn Fabray &amp; Jeffrey Sterling

_**Age: **_17 years old

_**Grade: **_Junior

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Bisexual

_**Other:**_  
Lives with Quinn.  
Best friends with Christopher.  
Loves to cuddle.  
In love with Skylar.  
Alcoholic.

_**Leonardo Mark Puckerman**_

_**Parents: **_Unknown Mother &amp; Noah Puckerman

_**Age: **_15 years old

_**Grade: **_Sophomore

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Straight

_**Other:**_  
Doesn't know who his mother is.  
Lives with his aunt (Puck's sister) because he was adopted out by the state.  
Spends most of his time at the Lopez-Pierce house.

_**Devon Gregory-David Karofsky  
**_

_**Parents: **_Dave and Greg Karofsky

_**Age: **_19

_**Sexual Orientation:**_ Straight

_**Other:  
**_Keeps to himself.  
Football is his life.  
Goes to the gym everyday.  
In love with Vendetta.

_**Owen James Porter**_

_**Parents: **_Spencer and Alistar Porter

_**Age: **_12

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_**Other:  
**_Athletic.  
Outgoing.  
Follows in Spencer's footsteps.

_**Jeremy Allen Porter**_

_**Parents:**_Spencer and Alistar Porter

_**Age:**_ 12

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_**Other:  
**_Shy.  
Quiet.  
Antisocial.  
Has anxiety.  
Owen is his best friend.

_**Matilda Selena Porter**_

_**Parents:**_Spencer and Alistar Porter

_**Age: **_4

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Unknown

_**Other:  
**_Lively.  
Loves Disney.  
Daddies' girl.  
Sassy.

_**Briella Kadence McCarthy**_

_**Parents: **_Mason and Jane McCarthy

_**Age: **_2

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Unknown

_**Other:  
**_Has Mason's fair skin and Jane's thick curls.

_**Kalysta Nona Meeks**_

_**Parents: **_Roderick and Madison Meeks

_**Age: **_3

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Unknown

_**Other:  
**_Upbeat.  
Quirky.  
Likes older music that Roderick listens to.

_**Felicity Yvonne Meeks**_

_**Parents: **_Roderick and Madison Meeks

_**Age: **_1

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Unknown

_**Other:  
**_Youngest child until the baby is born.

_**Gena Rocelle Wilde**_

_**Parents: **_Kitty Wilde and Skylar (Unknown Last Name)

_**Age: **_5

_**Sexual Orientation: **_Unknown

_**Other:  
**_Cheerleader.  
Participates in beauty pageants.  
Snobby.


	3. Chapter 1

It's been twenty three years since "The Original Glee Kids" graduated. The once young, beautiful teenagers of McKinley High are now middle aged and settled down with their families.

Sitting alone in the lunch room, all Skylar Puckerman can think about is getting the hell out of McKinley and trying to make it back home before Vendetta Hart can get to him; that is, until Riker Sterling comes along.

"How's your day so far?" Riker asks, concerned.

Skylar lets out an almost silent sigh, then puts on a forced smile, "it's okay. How is yours?"

He shrugs, "fine, well, besides the fact that I'm going to be alone after school. My mom has to work an all nighter and Beth is off... somewhere."

"Maybe I could join?" Skylar half jokingly suggests.

"Sure."

There was a brief silence before speaking again, this time in a softer tone, "did you eat today?"

"Oh, hey, did you do your chem lab?"

"Sky, please eat. You need to."

"So I can go back to being a fatass? No thanks."

He rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed, "you know our deal. You don't take care of yourself, then no "extracurriculars", got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Riker flashes a goofy little half smile before Skylar's half-brother Leo and their "cousin" Evelyn barge into their conversation, Leo dragging her over by the wrist.

"Please tell the ginger that has a nice ass!" slamming his hand on the table, Leo pleads, almost loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Leo, you stupid shit, Evelyn is deaf, she can't hear anything you're saying." Riker explains.

Evelyn rolls her eyes and signs, "I can still read lips, I'm not stupid. But no, her butt looks like it was ran over by a truck."

"Okay, it's a little flat, but you have to admit, she has a nice rack!"

Evelyn smacks his shoulder.

"Can you guys please leave? Riker and I were having a serious conversation..."

Evelyn nods and leaves, Leo sits next to him.

"What were you talking about?"

"N-nothing! It's none of your business..."

Riker holds Skylar's hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb, reassuring him everything will be okay.

Meanwhile, Vendetta punches Raegan repeatedly in the stomach, chanting homophobic remarks about her mothers, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce and making fun of her physically disabled father, Artie Abrams.

Nolan notices and stops her, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Vendetta snaps back, "I'm putting the little bitch in her place."

"By calling aunt Britt and auntie Snixx 'no good carpet munchers' and saying uncle Artie a 'stupid cripple'?"

Vendetta shuts up and storms away. Nolan goes to check on Raegan.

"I'm so sorry about my sister. Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Raegan brushes herself off, "are you going to get this done and over with or take your sweet ol' time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Puckerman. You and your siblings are all the same."

"Not exactly. Skylar's a pussy, Beth doesn't bother anyone, Cady-Anne minds her own business, Leo only fucks with people who fuck with him, and Vendetta's just a bitch."

Raegan rolls her eyes, "whatever. Are you done?"

He smirks, "you're hot when you're pissed off."

"And you're a lousy, arrogant asshole."


End file.
